This invention relates to a monitoring system for remotely sensing the tire air pressure of a vehicle and for providing an indication to the driver whenever the air pressure is abnormal.
Tire air pressure sensing systems have been developed heretofore, but such prior systems are of complex and expensive construction and are not always reliable in operation. In contrast, applicant's unique system is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction and provides accurate and reliable results.